


【咕哒受♂】Bad Boy

by Karamors



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamors/pseuds/Karamors
Summary: 藤丸立香聪明，漂亮，能讨所有人喜欢，没有人不会被他吸引，哪怕他并非是个货真价实的乖宝宝。
Kudos: 4





	【咕哒受♂】Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> 坏孩子咕哒♂，反向强制，第二人称，天雷ooc，攻方无特指角色，很烂

几乎在苏醒的同时，你意识到了黑暗从何而来。

阻碍视力的黑暗与环境并无太大关系，它们更多来自于蒙在眼上的黑布。撑开沉重的眼皮花了你不少力气，以至于你一时分不出多余的精力去在意被捆住的双手。你的喉咙干哑疼痛，想必被困已久，手脚被牢牢束缚让你不免恐慌，心想你定是遭人绑架，关在一个隔音很好的房间，或是地下室，因为你听不到任何来自外界的嘈杂声，仿佛与世隔绝一般。恐惧有时能使大脑格外清醒，你无暇顾及被勒疼的手腕，开始尽力回忆在这之前究竟发生了什么。

你是个再普通不过的中学教师，这段日子恰好是临近升学考试的紧要关头，因此你每天放学后都会留在办公室，帮助几名学生补习功课。那天你照例为他们辅导到很晚，可能是八点，也可能是九点，总之学生们陆续离开后天已经黑透了，教学楼内空无一人。你收拾好资料，拖着疲惫的身子走出办公室门，满脑子想着回去要喝杯低度数的啤酒犒劳自己。至于之后，之后……

接下来的事你记不起更多了。你头痛欲裂，记忆被搅和得零碎，时断时续使你烦躁不已。这时，你忽然听到有阵极轻的脚步声正在接近，像是赤脚踩在羊毛地毯上那样，轻得不易觉察，但足够打断你乱七八糟的回想。你顿时寒毛直竖，胆战心惊地思考有人绑架你到此处，目的到底为何。你是独居者，身家并非富贵，若是为了勒索钱财，选择你显然挑错了对象。

残存的理智提醒你不要妄图挣扎，否则谁知道对方情急之下会不会对你造成威胁，何况从客观上来说你本就动弹不得。你猜想多半是麻醉剂的作用，你全身都疲乏到了极点，肉体仿佛与思维分离，拼尽全力才勉强能够动一动指尖。于是，你只能老实成为躺在案上待宰的鱼肉，听凭发落。

犯人坐到了你身边，轻轻伏上你仍在麻痹的手臂。略微下沉的体感告诉你正被困在一张软床上，抛去其他因素来讲还算惬意。他体重好轻，趴在你身上时如同幼小的羊羔在向母亲讨奶，难怪走起路来动静这么小。全盲的视野下触觉感官变得分外清晰，温软的呼吸迎面而来，直扑到你的下巴上，有些难忍的瘙痒。

“老师您醒了吗？太好了。别担心，我已经用您的手机帮您请过病假，您可以留在这很久。”

就在话音入耳的一刻你怔住了，毫无疑问是男性的声音，但与你预想中的粗鲁相去甚远。更重要的是，你非常清楚这软糯的气音和穷凶极恶的歹徒毫无联系，它来自于你熟知的某个孩子，尽管你现在的状态不太好，却还是立刻察觉到了这一点。突如其来的信息量塞满大脑，你相信自己脸上肯定写满了不可置信的表情，说不定还会显得有些滑稽。在极大的震惊和怀疑驱使下，你的嘴唇发着抖，犹豫几次，终于试探着念出了那个你叫过无数遍的名字。

药物麻痹了你的声音，你都不确定他是否听得清。你的反应很好地取悦了对方，他毫不掩饰地嬉笑起来，不作否认，默许了你的猜测。

“不愧是老师，一下就猜对了，给您奖励吧。”

他伸手环上你的脸庞，微凉的指腹不经意点到皮肤上，每下都害得你心头一紧。黑布解开时，你的双眼被并不强烈的灯光刺激出生理泪水，难得重见光明你竟没觉得心安，反倒是慌忙转过脸去，拒绝正视眼前的现实。

——你认识绑架者，藤丸立香，他是你心爱的学生，也是你来到这里前见到的最后一个人。他正弯腰跨在你身上，上身还穿着和平常一样的学生制服，只是散乱了许多，纯色领带松垮垮垂落下来，随着动作在你腹前摇晃。你不愿承认这种可能性，可你太熟悉这张清秀脸蛋，事实没有任何自我欺骗的余地。真相使你如坠冰窟，甚至无法抑制自己紧张的喘息。他抚摸着你急促起伏的胸前，轻声安慰你冷静下来，与此同时，短暂缺失的记忆随之浮上了你的脑海。

不对，那天教学楼里不是空无一人，你在办公室门外的走廊上遇见了藤丸立香。他向来成绩优异，规矩懂事，加上面容端正又漂亮，不仅在同学里受欢迎，也是个从没让老师操过心的乖学生。你还记得当时，他正抱着笔记本蹲在地上，书包被不以为意地扔在脚边，没怎么受主人爱惜。见到你，昏昏欲睡的他立刻站了起来，有些忸怩地低头立在你面前，说他有几道题想问。

看样子他等了你很久，不知为何没有在刚开始就进门。面对藤丸立香这样的好孩子，你自然不会多想，毕竟多个勤学好问的学生总不是坏事。即使可能赶不上回家的电车，你依然翻开了他递来的笔记本。横格纸上有股奇异又好闻的香气，你不是故意要闻的，但实在没忍住深嗅了几下。

——就是这愚蠢的行为害了你，在笔记本内页洒了吸入式麻醉剂的藤丸立香正是罪魁祸首。

思绪理顺了，可你绞尽脑汁仍然猜不出他囚禁你有何企图。未知的危险性使你本能地缩起脖子，作出一种戒备的姿态，即使你清楚这并无用处。藤丸立香对你表现出的抵触情绪十分不满，他撇起嘴角，貌似不甚愉快：“我好不容易邀请老师来我床上，老师不肯看看我吗？”

你这才发现他没穿裤子，光溜溜的腿根白得晃眼，并且一直夹住你的左腿，按捺不住似的磨蹭你的西裤，将布料弄成皱巴巴一块。藤丸立香注意到了你的视线，尚处青春期的男孩放不太开，被你盯得很是拘谨，泛红的眼角像要滴下泪般湿润，动也不动地回望着你。你试图提醒他这是犯罪行为，劝说他只要放了你，一切你都可以当做没发生，第二天你仍会一视同仁地待他，与对待其他同学一样。他是高中生，年纪确实小，起码不能喝酒，不能泡吧，因此比起接受事实，你宁愿相信他是个不懂事的小孩，甚至还会误以为自己是个幼稚园老师，正在耐心劝幼童乖乖午睡，或是吃下讨厌的天妇罗，仅此而已。

“我才不想和他们一样，我只想被老师多偏心一点。”

他冲你闹脾气，语调很重，不带什么威压。或许是错觉，你觉得比起生气，他的态度更像是在撒娇。好在他只耍了小小一会儿性子，很快便恢复精神，垂下脑袋蹭了蹭你的胸前。你莫名联想到曾经收养过的一条黑色小狗，温顺又柔软，最喜欢做的事就是黏在你身边撒欢，和此时的藤丸立香如出一辙。

他凑近了，躲也躲不开，你能近距离看见他纤长细密的黑色羽睫，再将他眸底的深渊一眼望穿。趁你愣神之际，他安慰似的舔了舔你干燥起皮的唇瓣。昏迷期间你一直未能进食，泛滥的胃酸引起腹中阵阵不适，你下意识抿紧了嘴，没来得及阻止来自藤丸立香口中的柑橘甜味。

你是熟谙世事的成年人，思想并不古板，药物也没让你昏了头，你明白即将发生什么，但你唯一能做的只有恳请他变回你认识的那个好孩子。藤丸立香不打算听从你，他的回答是将手伸进你的下身，不老实地抚摸你敏感的私处。

他无需征求你的意见，更不理会你微弱的反抗，几下扒开了你的腰带和底裤，趴下来好奇地睁大眼睛，打量你状态低迷的性器，又像是贪玩的猫般探出食指小心撩拨，一下一下，引得你不断吸气。他的眼眸很亮，以前你为他辅导功课时，他常常会带着意味不明的眼神，那是种你无视不了的炽热视线。你从来都看不懂他，以前是，现在也是。

“老师应该是单身吧，就算被我欺负得过火一些也没关系。”

他说着便张开嘴，伸出一点舌头，小口沾湿你软绵绵的性器顶端，犹如享受夏日的奶油雪糕。被他舌尖碰到的瞬间，你仿佛突然被烫到一样，反射性从床单上弹起腰身，而藤丸立香没费多大力气便将你按了回去。他已经含进了你的东西，你能看到他潮湿的蓝眸始终向上盯着你，大概是想观察你的反应，注视你没法掩饰的表情。

你绝不忍心讨厌他，不会对他露出厌恶的表情来。因此他也就更加肆无忌惮，大着胆子拿捏你的欲望。你企图挣脱，不断挣动的手腕被绳索磨得刺痛，说不定还流了血，他安抚着你颤抖的双腿，两指圈住阴茎根部用力吮吸，发出含糊不清的声音哄你听话。很明显他没有做这种事的经验，莽撞的牙尖不懂回避，时常会磕碰到你脆弱的皮肉。痛感虽然轻微，落在敏感处上却被加倍放大，让你遭了些罪，你不敢再乱动加深不适，只能忍住闷哼任由他胡闹。

他似乎想表达歉意，滚烫的手指按住你的胯间，借机加重了吸吮的力道，用更深的快感作为对你的补偿。这个坏心眼的孩子想试探你的耐力，恶意勾起软嫩的小舌，挑逗你最私密的地方，实际上他早就喘得比你还要夸张，脱力似的趴在你身上，赤裸的肢体不带一丝阻隔蹭在你的腿腹，痒得你焦躁不已。他口腔内热得过分，嘴里黏糊糊呜咽着，吞吐时唇边尽是咽不下的津液，沿着他白皙的下巴流淌，生生打湿了你的腿间。

欲望开始蠢蠢欲动，不再受你所控，更可怕的是你逐渐享受起被他爱抚的过程，阴茎不争气地起了反应，总算能够满足他的期望。你能清楚看到他的脸颊被撑得鼓起一块，看上去很不自然，敞开大半的衬衫领口盖不住乳肉，充盈的乳粒仿佛是熟透的石榴籽，红得快要滴下蜜液来。过激的感官冲击令你分外羞耻，剩下更多则是受制于快感的无能为力。你感到有股火焰烧得正旺，滚烫的岩浆在腹下奔涌，随时将要喷薄而出。他的口交技术很不熟练，生涩的小嘴却将你伺候得舒服，你下意识挺动起腰部，借着唾液的润滑，直往他深处顶去。他被顶得吞咽了一下，颤动的喉头挤压住龟头顶端，快感激得你全身过电般舒爽，不由得重重喘出一口气，就那样忍无可忍，直接射进了他的嘴里。

你射得很突然，那一刻你的脑内比头顶的天花板还要空白。他不出意外被呛到了，来不及等你释放完毕，咳嗽着收身而退。带有腥味的精液呛了他一嘴，他咳得红了眼睛，脸颊也是潮红的，明明不是你的错，深重的负罪感却令你羞愧难当。过了许久他才缓过气来，顾不上把自己擦干净，第一件事就是给你看他张开的嘴巴。

“快看快看......我把老师的东西都喝下去了，夸夸我吧，就像在学校时做的。”

你看见了藤丸立香里面的样子。他喉咙深处的软肉在发颤，湿的，红的，又紧又软，你刚才就是射在了这个滚烫的狭小空间里，让他吃了个饱。那团火再次燃了起来，你难耐地动了动被绑得酸痛的臂膀，感觉到手上的压力不知何时松减了许多。而藤丸立香毫无察觉，依然满怀期待向你讨要夸奖，根本不认为自己做了多么过火的事。

你咽了口将近于无的唾沫，趁他分心，用轻到不能再轻的动作，很容易扭开了手上的桎梏。等他发现已经太迟了，你的肉体机能恢复了七八成，他还未反应过来，便被你起身发狠反制在床单上。整个过程他只喊出了一声惊慌的哀叫，听起来委屈得很，若是平常你说不定会对他心软，但你不想再让他嚣张分毫，用力按牢了他没什么劲的手腕。

混乱间你无意压上了他的腿缝，在他不甘地挣扎时总会碰到你再次发硬的器官。你硬热的阴茎恰好与他的湿软紧紧相贴，仿佛你们真的在进行一场苟且交欢。你发誓如此亲昵的体位纯属意外，你绝对没有要和他在床上调情的意思，可你无法否认的是，身体比你想象中诚实得多，你那可耻的冲动并未消减，反而愈烧愈烈。无形之手用力撕扯着你的理智，你恨不得给自己脸上来几个巴掌，以便强忍下想要他的欲望。

“老师原来是好色鬼吗？这么快又硬起来了，到底有多想要我啊。”

他倒是不再动了，乖顺地躺下对你笑，安分得出乎意料。此时此刻，情欲使他的表情显得无比勾人，一瞬间给你造成一种合情合理的误解：这孩子在引诱你。你百般心虚，唯恐被看穿那点龌龊想法，短短一会儿你就被汗水浸得湿透，庞大的精神高压消耗了你太多力量，你觉得自己马上就控制不住他了。

“老师想继续对吧，可以哦，我允许老师对我多着迷一点。”

他故意挺腰磨你，诱使你贴在他黏软的秘处来回滑动，嘴上一声接一声叫你老师，明目张胆向你讨宠。不少透明体液自他腿间流出，湿答答粘在你的性器上，似有似无的银丝将你们连起，光是看一眼都叫人脸红。不知先前他是如何开拓自己，总之他下面湿得厉害，似乎不靠插入就已经高潮过。你不得不惊讶他竟是这般寡廉鲜耻，彻底颠覆了他过去留给你的乖巧印象。你本以为他是玩火自焚，想不到他早就做好了迎接你的准备，或许被轻易挣开的绳索本身就是个有意设置的圈套，只等你自投罗网，沉入他所造的温柔乡里。

藤丸立香聪明，漂亮，能讨所有人喜欢，没有人不会被他吸引，哪怕他并非是个货真价实的乖宝宝。你自诩定力不错，最终还是输给了他，从头至尾，一败涂地。没错，你的的确确受他引诱了。

几乎在进入他的同时，你意识到了黑暗从何而来。


End file.
